


Rumbelle's Descendants

by JunoInferno



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, oc child - Freeform, voyage of discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunoInferno/pseuds/JunoInferno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I Rumbelled one scene from the first six minutes of a Disney Channel movie. Sorry, just crack. Clip it's based on is here http://theslanted.com/2015/07/19932/disney-descendants-cast-dove-cameron-booboo-stewart-video/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumbelle's Descendants

 

_Once upon a time, long, long ago, Belle married her beast in front of no one because they were all posers. Yeah, so instead of a honeymoon- much to his dismay- Rumplestiltskin united all the kingdoms of the Enchanted Forest into one unified, centralized government for greater efficiency in defense and economic benefits. He also rounded up all the villains and the sidekicks- basically all the really interesting people- and he sent them all away to the Isle of the Lost with a magical barrier to keep them there in the interests of actually being alone with his new bride._

_You would have met us, but this happened..._

  
Beatrice stood in front of the mirror as Eudora hemmed the dress.

“Look at her all grown up,” Rumple beamed. He looked at Belle. “She’s just a baby.”

“She’s turning eighteen, Rumple.”

“Far too young.”

Belle glared at them. “Rumple, we discussed this.”

“Mom, Dad, I’ve chosen my first official proclamation.”

The couple looked at each other.

“Well, what is it?”

“I’ve decided that the children of the Isle of the Lost be given a chance to live here in Auradon.”

They froze. Eudora got up and left the room shaking her head.

“You’re joking,” said Rumple.

“No...”

“Beatrice, do you know why I imprisoned all the villains on the Isle of the Lost?”

“You didn’t like them?”

Rumple motioned. “That was one reason. The second was that every other day, your mother and I would be trying to live a peaceful life and the Charmings would come knocking at our door-”

Beatrice mouthed the last part and her father shot her a glare.

“We couldn’t even make plans for dinner without those idiots running in here-”

Belle took his hand and spoke. “And then we were forced to take control of the kingdom just so we could be certain you had a decent education instead of just learning about birds. That’s not even to speak of the widespread economic inequalities and lack of ready access to medical care, low literacy rates, rampant fairy corruption with no oversight...”

Beatrice rolled her eyes. “I know... Can I just say who I thought about bringing?”

Rumple threw a hand dismissively. “Fine.”

“The children of Cruella-”

“No.”

“Jafar-”

“No.”

“The Evil Queen-”

“Really, no.”

“Maleficent-”

“Do I look senile to you?”

“Rumple, let her speak.”

“Beatrice, perhaps there are a few things you don’t know. Cruella and Maleficent kidnapped your mother-”

Belle shrugged. “That’s true.”

“Not to mention Cruella is evil for fun. No sad backstory, for fun.”

“I’d be worried about the dogs,” said Belle.

“Jafar tried to change the laws of magic. Of magic. Regina had your mother locked in her tower-”

“Rumple, don’t traumatize her...” she said squeezing his arm. “But there weren’t any books.”

“If I hadn’t found her when I did, she would have ripped her own father’s heart out to enact a terrible curse-”

“The one you wrote?,” asked Beatrice.

“Don’t be smart. Maleficent? She-” He paused. “Well, in these circumstances she’s probably the most reasonable one, but she did still kidnap your mother and occasionally lays waste to a large area of the forest.”

Belle shook her head. “Our disaster preparedness spending would be far more than we budgeted for this fiscal year. Farmers and small businesses would be devastated, not to mention the effect on future food prices. The apple market has just now recovered from the Poison Scare.”

“They have insurance.”

“Beatrice, insurance doesn’t cover dragon damage.”

“How would they all ever meet their deductibles?,” asked Rumple. He approached his daughter and placed his hands on her shoulders. “Beatrice, you have your mother’s heart. It’s one of the things I love about her, but there is no possible way that I’m going to allow this to happen. Your reign is supposed to be the start of our retirement, not the beginning of some new age of terror where idiots come knocking on the castle doors for every little problem.”

“But it’s their children. Why do you think they’re just as bad as their parents?”

“Sweetheart, if I’ve learned anything over my long life, it’s that a villain’s motivation always goes back to an emotionally abusive parent and tragic childhood.”

“Except Cruella,” Belle interjected.

“So, that’s a no?”

“That’s a no.”

Beatrice pouted. Belle kissed her on the cheek.

“We can still have a lot of fun on your birthday without causing widespread panic and instability throughout the kingdom,” she promised.

_**THE END.** _


End file.
